


first time

by anna12o



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna12o/pseuds/anna12o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request series I will add more on later but I need some ideas so tell me what you want in the comments and what fandom they are from cause I don't know them all! Also I will add on people and fandoms as I write them! Anything goes, seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a request series so if you have anyone you want me to do let me know in the comments along with kind of an idea of what you want, threesomes encouraged and if you want a male reader please say so!

Bored that is the only word to say how you and your flatmate were feeling. Nothing was happening. There were no cases to be solved John and Mary were on vacation in America. Mrs. Hudson had gone to visit her sister. Mycroft hadn't contacted you in ages, nor Lestrade. Plus you couldn't leave the flat because of the blizzard outside. So the two of you just sat there Sherlock in his chair and you in John's. The silence was thick and nearly suffocating. You were trying to think of what you could do that didn't involve mutilating the apartment since Mrs. Hudson had made you promise that you wouldn't while she was away.

You stood up, sick of being bored and decided that you would tease Sherlock a bit and see if there was any truth to what Mycroft had told you about him being a virgin. So you stepped towards him and he looked questioningly up at you, the look quickly replaced with alarm when you straddled him.

"(y/n) what are you doing?"

"Testing something Mycroft told me."

"What would that be exactly?"

"That you've never had any experience with a woman." he faintly blushed at that which honestly shocked you.

"That is true what of it?" was his reply as he shifted uncomfortably beneath you and you felt his hardening member press against your thigh. Wait, this is really getting to him? You had barely touched him.

"Would you like to change that?" okay that was uncharacteristically bold of you. Going with your sudden burst of courage you leaned forward slightly bringing your lips close to his hovering barley an inch away leaving him room to move away. He leaned forward, his lip clashing clumsily with yours.

The two of you sat there not speaking or moving. You pulled back and looked deep into his blue eyes, his pupils were blown wide with lust. You felt his arms tentatively wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer.

"I've never been kissed before, I quite liked it." he breathed out and you smiled mischievously. Leaning forward you pressed your breasts against his chest and captured his lips in yours again, it was less awkward this time. You rolled your hips against his, making him gasp. You took the opportunity to explore his mouth with your tongue. Too soon you needed to pull away for air. You stood and offered Sherlock your hand. He took it and you led him into your bedroom. He sat down on the bed and you climbed over, hovering above him.

He leaned up to take your lips in a soft, chaste kiss. You gently leaned him back, straddling his hips you began to slowly unbutton his shirt. When you were finished he leaned forward and you pushed it off his shoulders, casting it somewhere near the door. You bent down and slowly took his right nipple into your mouth. He gasped and then moaned, squirming a little beneath you. You released the hardened nub with and audible pop before blowing cool air over it, You moved over, giving the other the same treatment. You then moved to his neck sucking and nibbling, leaving small love marks here and there. He gasped and moaned and you took note of where he was the most sensitive, his favorite place seamed to be right where his neck met his collarbone.

You moved downward kissing, biting, and sucking your way to his hipbones. You slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zip, dragging them down alone with his black boxers. You threw them in the same general direction as his shirt before continuing your ministrations. You made your way back up his left leg, continuing to leave kisses and nips, when you reached his hardened prick he was moaning and squirming beneath you. You ghosted your breath over his member before moving back down to repeat your motions on his other leg. This time when you reached the top he was leaking precum and his hands were gripping at the sheets. You smiled coyly up at him.

"What is it my love, what do you want me to do?"

"(y/n) p-please." he moaned out wantonly.

"Please what?" you asked in a seductive purr.

"T-touch me, pleasetouchme." he breathed out and you decided to take pity on him. You flicked your tongue out, dabbing up the bead of precum, making him groan and buck his hips up, you smile at yourself for a moment, pleased with yourself that you could bring the consulting detective to this moaning mess. You take his head into your mouth, running your tongue along his slit. You take as much of his impressive length into your mouth as you can, cupping his balls with one hand and stroking what you couldn't fit with your other hand. Soon you felt him swell and pulled off of him with a small pop. He groaned and looked up at you pleadingly. You opened the top drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the box of condoms you kept just in case, you pulled one out and opened it, rolling it onto his throbbing erection.

You slipped off your clothes in a slow strip tease, watching him had already left you soaked. You lock your gaze with his as you position your entrance. You slowly slid onto him and the two of you groaned simultaneously. You began riding him, slowly at first but quickly picking up in pace and stamina. You placed your hands on his pale chest and his hands went to your hips, you felt the familiar coil building up and you could tell that Sherlock was holding back. A few moments later you were seeing stars and screaming Sherlock's name. Felling your walls tightening around him pushed him over the edge as well and the two of you rode out your orgasms.

You collapsed on his chest, breathing in his musky scent. You gently pulled off of him and helped him remove and tie the condom, tossing it in the trash. You pushed the blankets down and he pulled you down next to him, wrapping his arms around you and tugging the covers back up as the two of you drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking next I'll do a Phil Coulson cause I am totally in love with the marvel universe especially Phil!


End file.
